


Reassurance of Life

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS SEASON SIX EPISODE 11: Guerillas in the Mist*** Eric comes home from work after his lover is almost killed and needs to reconnect. PWP. I don't own 'em and ain't claiming anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance of Life

When Eric ran into the house he found his lover standing by the window staring out at the ocean beyond the beach. He shut the door with a shuddering slam and slid across the floor until he could wrap his arms around his lover; reassure himself that the older man was alive, in one piece and whole. The force of his run took them to the ground and, when they finished rolling, Eric found himself looking up into blue eyes that were both stunned and happy at the same time.

“I’m okay, Eric,” Horatio whispered softly. “I knew what he was planning and took care of it.”

“The hummer blew up, H,” Eric said cradling Horatio’s face in his hands. “It blew up with you in it and then he pointed that thing at you. He tried to kill you.”

“He did,” Horatio murmured as he leaned down to kiss Eric. “He did but he failed, Eric. I’m here and I’m not going to leave you. I love you, Eric, and I’m not going to leave you.”

Eric ran his hands along Horatio’s back and up under the blue t-shirt his lover had changed into after his shower. “When I heard the call over the radio, H,” he started.

“I know,” Horatio said. He pushed back long enough to slip his shirt over his head and looked down at his young lover. “And I’m sorry, Eric, but I didn’t have the time to call to the lab for you to come with me. The blast would have hit your door and I don’t ever want you to be in that situation.” Horatio started to undo his lover’s light blue work shirt and pushed it back, exposing the matching tank top. He ran the backs of his hands down and then let his fingers glide back up under the cotton to tease Eric’s nipples. Eric’s back arched and Horatio took the opportunity to strip off the fabric and then leaned in, attaching his mouth to Eric’s neck. 

Eric’s hands went to Horatio’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper, sliding them down and reaching into his lover’s boxers. “I need you, H,” he whispered. He tilted his head to the left. “I need you right now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Horatio murmured between kisses. “And there’s no lube here.”

“In my pocket,” Eric said. “I planned to tackle and take you as fast as I could when I got home.”

Horatio looked down at Eric and grinned. “I like your plans,” he said. “Finish stripping for me, okay?”

When they were both naked Horatio slicked two fingers and slid them slowly into Eric’s body. Eric moaned and pushed back against his lover’s hand. Horatio knew that Eric had had some problems of his own on the latest investigation and wanted to forget as much as they both wanted to reconnect and make sure that the other was okay. He added a third finger as he slicked the lube along his erection and shifted into position. “Are you ready for me, Eric?” he whispered. “Are you ready or do you need more time?”

“I’m good,” Eric replied. He spread his legs wider and Horatio settled between them, pushing forward and into his lover, both moaning at the connection. Eric reached up and pulled Horatio’s head down for a kiss as Horatio pulled back and thrust forward. The younger man wrapped his legs around Horatio’s waist and pulled him in tighter, pushing back against each of the thrusts. They moved against each other roughly and came at roughly the same time, Eric easily catching Horatio’s weight as the older man collapsed forward onto his chest. “I love you, H,” he whispered in Horatio’s left ear.

“I love you, too, Eric,” Horatio replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
